This invention relates generally to a user activated rotary brush or other implement. The invention is specifically directed to a rotary brush particularly adapted for the styling of hair which rotates in a single direction when manually operated. A number of arrangements for providing a manually operated rotary brush have been known in the art, such as those described in the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 713,683 H. Poling November 18, 1902 1,007,090 J. Gaynor October 31, 1911 1,091,314 C. H. Erickson March 24, 1914 1,212,373 G. H. Love January 16, 1917 1,224,740 J. C. Green May 1, 1917 ______________________________________
However, these devices are generally complex and cumbersome to use, especially with regard to the mechanism for rotating the brush in only a single direction even though the handle moves in both directions. In these devices, reversing the rotation of the brush head is both difficult and time consuming for the user, because it may require a rearrangement of parts and access to the internal mechanisms of the brush. The present invention is directed towards overcoming these difficulties.
A rotary brush or other rotary implement constructed in accordance with the instant invention includes a first fixed handle means and a second movable handle means hinged to the fixed handle and operable by squeezing. The brush head to be rotated is mounted on an elongated rod which extends through the handle portion. The movable handle carries a rack which engages a pinion gear carried on the rod for rotating the brush. The pinion gear includes internally disposed alternately selectable ratchet portions which upon selection by the user cause the brush head to rotate in a first and only a first direction upon a squeezing of the handle. Upon user adjustment, the brush will rotate in the second and only the second direction upon the squeezing of the handle. The rotation mechanism of the brush is completely enclosed within the handle portion.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved unidirectional rotary implement.
It is another object of this invention to provide a rotary implement or brush in which the rotating mechanism may be completely enclosed within the handle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a rotary implement or brush which will rotate in only a single direction upon operation by the user.
It is another object of this invention to provide a rotary implement or brush in which the direction of rotation of the head may be user selectable by external means without the need to disassemble the rotating mechanism.
Still further objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the detailed specification to follow.